Gabe Jones
|gender = Male |DOB = August 14, 1918 |affiliation = (formerly) |title = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger Captain America: The Winter Soldier (picture) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *''Aftershocks'' (picture) |game = Captain America: Super Soldier (mentioned) |comic = Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! |actor = Derek Luke |status = Unknown}} Private Gabriel "Gabe" Jones was a soldier and a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. Biography World War II A native of Macon, Georgia, Gabe Jones studied German and French at Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Captain America: The First Avenger before joining the United States Armed Forces. Jones would eventually join the , a unit he described as "All black, all proud."Captain America: First Vengeance In 1943, while fighting alongside Bucky Barnes and Dum Dum Dugan Jones was captured by HYDRA and placed in a cell with other allied prisoners where he was forced to build powerful weapons for his enemy.Captain America: The First Avenger Breakout When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner. Jones, along with his companions, broke free and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA soldiers and the base by controlling a tank with Dum Dum Dugan, because Jones spoke fluent German he could show Dugan how to control the tank while James Montgomery Falsworth fired the cannon. Jones joined the rest of the rescued unit and returned back to US military base immediately after. Howling Commandos ]] Shortly after their breakout, Jones and his comrades enjoyed a drink together in an English pub when they were invited, by Steve Rogers, to join a special elite squadron, led by Rogers himself. Jones, after a brief conversation in French with Jacques Dernier, happily accepted alongside Dum Dum Dugan, James Montgomery Falsworth and Jim Morita. Capture of Arnim Zola Along with the other Commandos, Jones took part of every assault against HYDRA. This included a mission to capture HYDRA scientist Doctor Arnim Zola. Jones, Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers boarded the Schnellzug EB912. Rogers and Barnes entered the train while Jones remained on the roof and made his way to the head of the train. Jones took Arnim Zola into custody; however, he later learnt that Barnes had been killed during the mission. Attack on HYDRA Headquarters Jones was present at the final assault against HYDRA at Johann Schmidt's fortress, and was one of the last people to speak with Captain America before he was lost to the ice. Abilties *'Expert Marksman': Jones wielded a machine gun during World War II as his weapon of choice, using it to successfully raid many HYDRA facilities across Occupied Europe. *'Multilingualism': Jones spoke English, French, and German fluently, providing translations to his squad members. Equipment Weapons *' ': One of the standard firearms of the United States Armed Forces during World War II. Jones was issued one of these, and he used to battle German forces during the Battle of Azzano. He also used it again during the assault on the Schnellzug EB912 train to kidnap Arnim Zola. *' ': Jones carried this machine gun as his weapon of choice, and he used it during the Howling Commandos' raids on HYDRA facilities and during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. Relationships Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Chester Phillips - Superior Officer **Peggy Carter **Howling Commandos ***Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader ***Bucky Barnes ***Dum Dum Dugan ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Jim Morita † ***Jacques Dernier Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola † Trivia *In the comics, Gabe Jones was the first African-American regular supporting character. His relationship with Peggy Carter was one of the first interracial relationships in comics. *The name Gabe Jones is never used in the film itself. It is only seen in the credits. *Gabe Jones, Dum Dum Dugan, and Jim Morita are the only original Howling Commandos from the comics to appear as members in Captain America: The First Avenger. *It was revealed in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. TV series that Antoine Triplett is the grandson of one of the Howling Commandos. Some viewers believe that Gabe Jones could be his grandfather, since he was the only African-American Howling Commando (until the introduction of Happy Sam Sawyer). Jones was hinted in one episode when Triplett disguised himself as "General Jones". References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Heroes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Howling Commandos Members Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Soldiers Category:Multilingual Characters